pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shazam The Assassin/Archive 1
i agree. red links do suck. and when you make builds be sure to use Build: X/X whatever you want as the title. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Sig Space Testing Shazam you're DEAD 01:55, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :And again Shazam you're DEAD 01:58, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::1 more time Shazam you're 02:20, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::Oh baby Shazam you're 02:21, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Why does it display bold -_- Shazam you're DEAD 02:22, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :Because it's on your user talk. I.e.: this is bold. Anyway, your signature must not contain or similar tags as it breaks the spacing between the lines and its image must be exclusive for your signature as per PvX:SIGN. You can upload Image:Green thumbs up.png under a different name and use it though. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 02:33, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Thx for the warning, working on something that doesn't violate ^^ 19:01, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Good luck with that since your current one still violates it :P (image must not be taller than 19 pixels) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 00:56, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I better stop talking and start typing, then >.< 01:16, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Fixed for now. Shazam Finds A New Sig 01:20, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Almost. |19px sets the pic's width, not height. Use |10px instead and it will be fine. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:27, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Testing ShazamTheSnake 21:58, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :Redirect image to userpage pl0x. -- Jebuscontests 22:42, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Done ShazamTheSnake 22:46, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Your signature's length is disruptive. Please shorten it. Also, it is discouraged to have it contain links pointing to pages other than your user page / talk / contribs. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:50, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Do people really still think it's clever to put build tags and substitute words? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 06:51, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :I think it's manly. -- ShazamTheSnake join the trip canada to abduct Nova 17:20, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Testing --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 18:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Close fonts moar? --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::no u --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fuck hahahaha--[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] ::::You can close tags by using just , no need to repeat color=red. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 06:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ZEEK v. rD was an amazing match Because rank 500 rolling r67 in 4 minutes, with 3 heroes and a Healer Hench - split team made of 3 necros and a mes, which build up an army of shambling horrors and wipe the flagger and infuser rD drops back. Obs whores win moar. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 02:55, 19 November 2008 (EST) :ZEEK is really bad, the fact that they got lucky running sabway in gvg is pretty hilarious and shows how horrible they are.--Golden19pxStar 22:35, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Hence the reason it was so fucking amazing. -- Jebuscontests 23:17, 29 November 2008 (EST) 3 day ban for character name Al Quaeda Bomb. Petition to aNet because it's not offensive? -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:52, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Signed! DotCom Talk 10:49, 22 November 2008 (EST) Unbanned. Suck it, aNet! -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 03:13, 24 November 2008 (EST) Input naoooo I'm too lazy to make a page right now. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:56, 29 November 2008 (EST) :NEDS MOAR INFURIATING HEET -- Jebuscontests 21:46, 29 November 2008 (EST) Im so fucking bad. -- Jebuscontests 22:29, 29 November 2008 (EST) :wow wtf am i doing... brain fart. lol GvG backline with an HA build. :P -- Jebuscontests 22:30, 29 November 2008 (EST) :: Its a GvG build :P We already have an HA BBway. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 02:48, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::but this has teh moar sins and faggy defensiveness... -- Jebuscontests 13:31, 30 November 2008 (EST) ohey i liek yur sig.Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 12:47, 7 December 2008 (EST) :what happened to unreal is hawt like a pepper? 12:47, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::Guild of deals..and some others kept whining untill someone forced me to remove it. claimed it hurt their eyes.Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 13:00, 7 December 2008 (EST) the guild is spiralling out of control. everyone's on acid. get your ass on here and fix the situation, nao. -- Nova 17:25, 9 December 2008 (EST) :hurry up shazam, they're ratingbombing now :/ -- Nova 17:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::and now they're pointing fingers at me. hurry up shazam -- Nova 17:44, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::Hahahaha they're all Canadians, Nova. Thought you might be in leagues with them too. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 01:23, 10 December 2008 (EST) Your forgot innovayion tbh XD Fox007 09:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) YOU are gay. :Vote removed:Remover:I Am Jebus. Reason:Explain your vote more pl0x. 18:16, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Holyfucking AoE, Apply Poison, standard snares, smite abuse, spiking ability, absurd defense. win. Obaby. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:33, 14 December 2008 (EST) hes sexy and u no it ::Troll, troll, troll, troll, troll. Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 18:04, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::obvious troll is obvious*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 07:05, 15 January 2009 (EST) Design a Boss! Test ur creativity bizzitch 22:29, 26 December 2008 (EST) :You know I fail at all of your contests =P --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) Test this is someone you may know but im wiki retarded, i see you postin screenies and growway :No that couldn't have been me. That was Rkly after he peed on a little girl. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 16:11, 3 January 2009 (EST) jebus contests are annoying bc we always lose. its time we strike back at the world. here is my entry... muhuahuahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. >:D*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 20:20, 3 January 2009 (EST) :epic win. unreal your signature is huge, move it to a template. ask frv if you dont know how. 20:30, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Jebus, make an Unreal/Shazam win contest pls. And I like Unreal's hot sexy wikicode all over my page. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) yeahhhhh :dde your mustache is so fly*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:21, 3 January 2009 (EST) 21:56, 3 January 2009 (EST) hella —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shazam The Assassin ( ) }. :DROP THEM DAISY! RUN B4 SHAZAM RAPES YOUR WHORY ASS 15:33, 6 January 2009 (EST) "you don't need another WoW" Why the fuck not? 23:15, 16 January 2009 (EST) :SoH is definitely > spare WoW. Doing thousands of damage of the course of a match > good, but unnecessary prot. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:03, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::Ppl run hammer + axe in HA because hammer is awesome synergy with SH. Hammer sucks with SoH(unless prot strike spamming endurance war, where it's decent), and running SoH for only one warrior is pointless. Besides; SoH sucks energy like a mad man. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:59, 22 January 2009 (EST) AoE bitches Discuss faggy gimmick pls. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 01:40, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Bump that shit. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 14:54, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::hahahhahaha energy Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:24, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::channeling in current meta is bad, run stances :::echarge > rush erfshakkur :::arage on glaives would be nice to take more advantages. actually, glaive bars are kinda fucked up atm, you should completely revamp them :::wtf ward against harm, go ug :::99.236.18.156 11:34, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::run stances on a HB/heal party monk means your energy dies. ohai nova. 18:34, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::No one listens to anons, Nova. Besides, you're definitely gonna copy this the next time you fulfill your 1v1 fetish. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 00:46, 3 February 2009 (EST) http://smartech.blogetery.com/files/2008/04/ds-lite-obama.jpg I h3rd you hav 1 [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 03:19, 21 January 2009 (EST) :I've got an Obama sticker slapped on my oldschool silver DS. Even better. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 18:47, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::ew Obama =] →'J.J. berks ' 19:09, 21 January 2009 (EST) FAG Yes you are Didi 16:05, 18 February 2009 (EST) :No u. So balanced bspike or not this weekend? --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 21:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) paint your paint skillz > misery's 20:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You must log on more, so I can call you bad at the game Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 05:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I only play latenight weekends, when aBT actually wins halls. And we can test gimmick shit :P --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 06:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Get back on... like nowish Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 03:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) nou --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Do it, I'm bored. I need to make fun of your GvG builds. Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 04:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Well do you just like slapping down WELL tags? The two R/E raptor builds do exact same dmg. Safety issue is fine as long as you don't fail at throw dirt.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the other one pulls damage off Whirling Defense. We already have tons of Raptor farms on wiki, as well. All that build is doing is clogging up server space. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it dosen't. Whirling only works with projectiles, which raptors don't use. The build I posted at least needs to be archived, it was the original anyway.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 05:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::And if any build needs to be cleared its the current R/E, its just a one skill variant of the any/E. Im moving this to the build talk page.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 05:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) rofl oh my god i loled. i have some amazing screens of nova saying "all i can do in HA is ele, i suck at everything else" and " im a noob but im good at pretending like im not" once i get to my dads im gonna post them on pvx :>. talk to me more, people ignore my page. aso nova told me to flame at you and spam you, i also loled at his/her anger. he ranted for 20 mins.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 01:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :she* =D [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 22:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::No I want my first archive or lack thereof :P And I need some good monks for aBT to GvG because our beast fags can't survive without Channeling. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Mine > Rofl's prof=Mo/W name="All-Mighty BB Monk" smi=12 div=3 ham=12AuraBackbreakerStrikeStrikeSignetSignetof RageSignet/build --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :You wish, My RA Build prof=Mo/W name="Braveway" Smitingprayers=12+1+2 Hammermastery=12BackbreakerSmashStrikeBlowStrikeBlowInsightof Honor/build Hammer attacks are brave [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 23:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) FOR YOU FOR YOU image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ( . Y . ) Your page is dead [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't get enough pvxdrama I'm afraid. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hai [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 06:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Vote on Me/Any Drainig Pressure Please reconsider your voting. *Lyssa Degenerator has a 4.7 rating with the only difference being the elite. Explained on the Discussion page why Lyssa Degenerator is inferior (constantly ripped Lyssa in TA is less energy gain (less alone energy steal) than Energy Drain and Lyssa can't be covered with another enchant as it is contantly reapplied. *Your comment disregards the 2 optional skills. Please consider the optional slots for added pressure (power drain+other degen hex). Power Drain compensates for the Energy difference between Energy Drain and Lyssa (assuming no enchant ripper!) if the objective is pressure *Vote of 0 or 1 do not reflect reality of the build. I don't think that a build that makes me decisive in many matches can receive a rating below 3 Build:Rt/A FA Kurzick Ritualist Ye, it's an Oos Runner on the Kurzick side of FA. Explain how running amber whilst supporting every ally on the balttlefield is bad.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems autism prevents conversation.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually I just don't come here anymore. And an OoS runner provides support for a stand group or a small split that should hardly be taking any damage. It's not suited for 11 other people running around being retards, being the reason a monk is a lot more effective. You don't need OoS's e-management either because this is CM. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Gtfo my page and stop trying to be Danny. We're 100 times less autistic than you. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : Yo [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 05:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hench skill contest A guildie of mine won the contest for a bsurge GvG bar, so I decided to check out the winning results. I recall aNet saying that all builds would be judged on effectiveness, balanced nature, and originality. Upon checking the web page, it appears that literally every single winner is either identical or 1 skill different than a current or past meta bar that has been widely abused. Cool story. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yea pretty much. it's pretty lol-tastic that for the necro hero HA builds there wasn't a tainter.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 20:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Or that none of the monk bars were bitch roles. No one is ever gonna let a hench infuse. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Silent Assassin The reason for having VoS instead of Shadow Form is a) VoS has a Recharge of 10 seconds, so less downtime = better. b) i still have all my health when vos ends. (excluding damage which is minimal) Not here to argue with you. Just simply presenting some facts that you might find interesting. | -- DarkMugen 01:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Tell Me ign of urs id know. 20:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hello Dark Chaos, that sentence made no fucking sense. Just thought I'd let you know. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 20:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Clarification for sir stalker mc failtroll: "id know," meaning recognize (from HA or AC ofc). 22:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::L O L Mending Jokes. Who you thought was Mike or some shit [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Or Black Power Shazam, or any assortment of Black and Shazam names [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: Mendong* aka my other ig friend which is a meme of his ign, mending. I dont belive ive ever HAd w/ you tho 00:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Today A rit boss hit my mes for 836 damage with A-Rage, no mods on either myself or the NPC. Max Armor, everything perfectly normal. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :And Titani said ProtSpirit is to counter pressure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Holy shit Last night I smoked a bowl and went to Kid Cudi. Amazing. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC)